


Pheromones

by Purrfect_timing



Category: Naruto
Genre: But is meant as consensual, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, could be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect_timing/pseuds/Purrfect_timing
Summary: Sometimes, you just a need a little push or pull to get what you want and need.Sometimes, a fox gets fed up with the idiocy of his container and a teacher.Sometimes, radical measures are the best.And other times the fox just gets lucky that his plan did not misfire and destroyed a village and a friendship.





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The war was over for the better part of a year. The peace between the Five Great Nations held, the reconstruction of Konoha was in its final stages and Sasuke had been sent to a secret mission concerning Kaguya. Everything was fine except Kakashi ran from both Tsunade and Naruto.

Tsunade wanted of him to be her successor. And he did not want that. Kakashi did his duty as an advisor and jounin but could not see himself sitting behind a desk ordering people to kill or go on potential suicide missions. He understood the necessity and the ‘merit’. It just was not in him.

Naruto... had yet to realize Kakashi’s lack of...presence. He showed up late to team meetings and trainings but Kakashi did everything to avoid being alone with Naruto. Because if he was being honest with himself alone, he enjoyed time spending with Naruto in a way a teacher should not enjoy spending time with his student.  But said student did not have to know that, right?  So Kakashi did business as usual.  Smothering the desire to  pursue Naruto before it could manifest (any further).  Naruto never needed to know his feelings ever existed.  He took them as platonic love anyway which it probably was because Kakashi just did not have much experience with either platonic love and romantic love. Well, he had friends and he cherished them but it was not like the feelings he held for…Naruto.

Naruto who was bright in every way.  He was a genius in  a completely different way than Kakashi or Itachi w ere . Bright because inventive. Bright because he shone of confidence.  Confidence in others not necessarily in himself.  He believed in others when they had lost themselves to darkness.  Like Sasuke. Like Obito. Like Kakashi.  Dragged them to the light which was not him but in a way he was because  Naruto personified the ideal of a shinobi’s  disposition .  While Kakashi was  all cognitive and physical excellence, Naruto represented  the will a true shinobi should have. Not only was Naruto bright on the ‘inside’. Wherever he went, somehow the atmosphere seemed to lighten, like the sun had entered the room, village, life – Kakashi sighed. He had it hard.

Naturally, Kakashi was aware more than a little aware of Naruto’s flaws.  He was hot headed, stubborn and loud. It always disrupted  Kakashi’s routine inside and outside of the village. Prevented him from slipping into a business as usual mindset which was always a dangerous habit shinobi tended to fall for…

A nd Naruto’s sleeping habits.  During their first missions together, Kakashi had painfully learned how Naruto started moving, kicking and mumbling in his sleep. Only two things could stop Naruto sleep fighting. Firstly, ignore his mumbling and moving. As long as Naruto was not engaged in a conversation like, say, trying to wake him up, he would just keep his movements to him. Secondly, give him something to hug.  Once, Kakashi had visited Naruto during the night. After the first time he had used the rasen-shuriken The jounin had been acting on an official order to make sure Naruto was healing alright.  Checking if he was resting enough was, therefore, part of the mission ...anyway, when Kakashi had arrived the apartment, Naruto was laying perfectly still, hugging a Kakashi-plush close to him. It had been adorable. Like the sleep fighting.  Everything. The virtues and the vices, everything made Naruto to Naruto. A truly admirable person...

Sitting up, Kakashi sighed again.  Cloud watching was not for him. Instead of focusing on the clouds, his thoughts had drifted to  Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Kakashi truly missed the rare occasions the two of them had spent time together.  Those times were no more because his feelings had to put a stop to them. 

Focusing on his surroundings – he was in Konoha, no need to be observing constantly – he noticed the strange behaviour some of the Inuzuka-clan displayed. Running around, sniffing the air like a dog looking for a rare treat. If he saw correctly, even some Aburame’s insects were flying around, followed by some dazed looking hosts.  Kakashi got up and slowly  approached the scene.  Careful he approached one of the Inuzuka-clan. “Is something wrong?”

The man almost barked.  Not really realising he was answering Kakashi.  “ He was here but disappeared again!”  Kakashi let him go  as the man rushed towards the Hokage monument. Watching as others followed in the same direction, Kakashi decided to follow them.  He was aware of the alluring scent that  led to the monument. Thankfully, his mask  dampened the scent. Otherwise Kakashi would act just like the Inuzuka-clan.  He chuckled. Maybe not as crass as them.  Probably more like the Aburame member who just passed him.  Like he did not quite get what he was doing but could not refrain from doing it anyway. 

U nlike the Inuzuka-clan who completely embraced their animal-side, the Hatake-clan accepted their bond  with dogs and the shared characteristics –  like heightened sense of smell –  but  were more reserved and controlled concerning their instincts.  Still, they had them.  Not like Kakashi ever had been overwhelmed by them.  He knew the signs and acted accordingly. 

W hen Kakashi arrived at the clearing on top of the  Hokage monument, he truly understood how much in trouble he was.  Backed into a corner (more like against a tree) stood Naruto, surrounded by four Inuzuka-clan members.  Two Aburame-clan members where trying to get close but  were fought of by the dogs of Naruto’s pursuers.

“Guys?” Naruto sounded unsure. “I don’t know what’s happening but this is not funny.” Naruto was the source of the scent, emitting a wonderful smell of ‘make me yours’ in delicious heavy waves. Kakashi bit the inner wall of his cheek. Get a grip! Four individuals were attacking his student. He should focus on that! Plus if they succeeded…

Kakashi shunshied in front of Naruto, saluted, turned, grabbed Naruto and shunshied away.  He took the both of them to his apartment. He would have liked to send them to another place (far, far away and maybe separately) but it was simply easier to shunshin to places one knew and were familiar with.  A matter of visualization. 

When they appeared in the apartment, Kakashi let go of Naruto, panting slightly of exhaustion.  Taking a person with you was taxing.  He should train more on his stamina.  Maybe he could convince Gai to a climbing contest? It was always more exciting to train with him than alone.  Not that he would admit that out loud.

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto smiled at him brightly. 

Kakashi waved dismissively. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know! Kurama is cackling. And he won’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

Forcing his breathing into a normal  rhythm, Kakashi truly,  _truly_ understood  how screwed he was. Bringing Naruto into his home meant containing Naruto’s scent in a small room without a breeze or a ny way to dilute. Even his mask would not save him now. “I...” Kakashi tried to hold his breath while speaking. “I’ll put a privacy seal on the window and leave...to gather intel.” He gulped. “Ask Kurama about your scent in the mean time .”

“My scent? Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto stopped, his eyes grew distant. Kakashi quickly turned and prepared the seal. He needed to leave. When he was about to activate it on the window frame, a tanned hand grabbed the seal, forced it on the frame, activated it and spun him around. Shell-shocked – a state that _should not_ happen but seriously,  he could not help it. – Kakashi stared into red eyes with slitted pupils.

“Human. Be grateful.” Kurama growled. In a swift movement, he removed the mask and forced Kakashi’s face into Naruto’s neck. Punching him in the stomach to forcefully make the jounin breath. Kakashi’s shoulders sacked. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto panicked. “I’m so sorry! Kurama said, he had a plan and I should switch! Sorry!” He tried to dislodge himself from Kakashi but two strong arms had sneaked around his waist and held him there. “Kakashi-sensei?”

“Stop calling me that.” Kakashi murmured, nuzzling the skin. Soft and warm and it smelled _so good_. “Something more familiar.”

“What...” A yelp. Naruto tasted just as good as he smelled. Kakashi let his tongue drag over the skin once again. “Kakashi...”

“That will do.” Naruto struggled. It was not a fight for dominance. He was scared. Kakashi let go. No need to hurry. “I’m sorry. Are you hungry?” Turning around, he moved to his small kitchen. Somewhere he had instant ramen. He was not worried. If Naruto did run, Kakashi would hunt him down and show him where exactly he belonged. He felt the grin spreading over his face. A good hunt would be fun, actually. 

“Kakashi-sens-” Naruto stopped, when he saw the glare sent to him. Gulped and tried again. “Kakashi...what are you doing?” After finding the cup of ramen, Kakashi placed a kettle with water on the stove. He looked for some chopsticks. Maybe he had milk, too? Naruto liked milk. 

“Feeding you.” He would prove that he could provide for Naruto. If Naruto stayed with him, he would have everything he needed. Everything. Kakashi would give him everything he asked for.

“Why?”

“You deserve it.” Filling a glass with milk, he went to his bedroom. He had no dining table. They would have to eat on the floor. Usually he ate on the bed but somehow it did not seem right. Something inside of him demanded of him to open the window.

“You’re acting like the guys from before.” Inuzuka. The voice was squashed down. He would not open the window so the Inuzuka-clan could sniff out Naruto.

“I am?” Placing the glass on his bureau, Kakashi went to get a blanket. It would not do for Naruto to sit on the cold floor. 

“Well, no. You are more...gentle?”

“Do you prefer it?” He had dreamed of something like this occurring. Having Naruto over, preparing his favourite meal. Kakashi always had instant ramen and milk at home. Just in case. Granted, he felt a little light-headed. Maybe this was a dream?

Naruto laughed. It sounded nervous. Kakashi wondered if he had an orange blanket. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable. “It’s better than being hunted down.” Pity. There went his idea of a hunt. Never mind, he still had Naruto with him. It was even better. So he hummed in agreement. From the kitchen sounded the shrill sound of the kettle. Kakashi hurried into the kitchen, followed by a thoughtful Naruto.

“Kakashi?”

“Yes?” After pouring the hot water over the content of the cup, he set the egg-timer to three minutes.

“What did you mean when you said, I should ask Kurama about my scent?”

Ah, right. He had forgotten about that. At least, it explained the light-headedness. Kakashi was completely under the influence of it. Weirdly, Kakashi liked the feeling. It was a warm and soothing buzzing in his head. “Kurama must have messed with your body somehow. You are emitting a different scent that influences the ones with a sensitivity to scent.”

“Why?” Naruto watched as Kakashi spread the green blanket with shuriken pattern on the ground.

“Firstly, I believe, you smell to everyone alluring. However, only the ones whose animal traits are dominant will truly feel the effects.” Naruto obeyed when Kakashi motioned for him to sit on the blanket. As he gathered up every pillow he had (two...he needed to buy more of them.) and handed them to Naruto. “Secondly, in a related manner, you smell like a bitch in heat to most dog summoners.” Kakashi noticed Naruto’s flinch at ‘bitch in heat’. “It is not meant in an insulting way. It’s just how it’s called.” Hearing the egg-timer, Kakashi went back into the kitchen, got chopsticks and the cup. Offering both to Naruto who took them eagerly, Kakashi placed the glass of milk next to Naruto and sat on the genin’s other side.

Watching Naruto gulp down his ramen made Kakashi happy. Wanting to get closer, he moved a little until their arms touched. Naruto stopped eating. “Your a dog summoner.” He stated.

“Yes.”

“Kurama pulled your mask down.”

“Yes.”

“Would it help if you pulled it up again?”

“I don’t want to.” Why would he voluntarily block the scent? It was ridiculous.

“So, you want to...deck me?”

Kakashi cocked his head and regarded Naruto. Of course he wanted to. “I do. But not under these circumstances.” Naruto seemed to relax a little. Just to tense up again.

“Under which circumstances would you...” He did not finish the sentence.

“I’d like your consent.” Blue eyes grew big. “I want us to take a little more time.” The mouth opened into a big O-shape. “I don’t want to be under the influence of whatever Kurama did.”

“...even without my scent...you want me?”

Kakashi blinked. “Of course. By the way, I like the way you smell with or without Kurama’s involvement.”

“Why?”

Kakashi opened his mouth to start explaining. Somehow Naruto seemed to realise an enumeration of his best features would follow and stopped him. “Why are you telling me all this now?”

“I don’t lie to my mate.”

Naruto blushed. “Mate?” Kakashi waited. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you are mine.” Kakashi smiled. “And that I am yours.”

“What makes you so sure that...”

Kakashi’s fingers traced the whisker marks partly to silence Naruto. The other parts just wanted to finally learn how it felt. It was not at all like a scar. Not rough or bulging. They were delicate and soft to touch. If he was not mistaken, Naruto leaned into his touch a little. “If I were just affected by your scent, I would solely concentrate on that.” Demonstrating, Kakashi took a deep breath. His smile widened. “I would take you unconcerned about the consequences.” The hand stopped caressing the marks and cupped the whole cheek. “However, I want to be better than that. I want to be worthy of you. And even if I cannot be that. I want to be accepted by you.”

“So, what your saying is…?”

“I want to court you before progressing with our relationship.”

“Even if I stop smelling really good?”

Kakashi hesitated. Seeing how Naruto’s face fell he hurried to respond. “I would like to do that, yes. But...right now your scent lessens...my ability to resist.” Why did he try to resist in the first place? This was perfect. But he himself was not.

Naruto suddenly grinned. “That’s fine. I’m good in wearing people down.” At his dumbfounded look, Naruto started laughing. “It’s kinda cute seeing you so defenceless. I always wondered why we stopped having our ramen dates and why you stopped bringing me vegetables. They are kind of expensive, you know.” Again, Naruto surprised him. Crawling into Kakashi’s lap, Naruto took his arms and folded them in front of his own chest while pressing his back into Kakashi’s chest. Naruto had grown a lot since the war. As a result the jounin’s vision was filled with blond, long hair. “What are you reading right now?”

“Icha Icha Tactics.”

“Great! Let’s read it together.”

“Huh?”

Neither noticed the unnatural scent dissipating.

“Let’s read it together! I never got to read the whole thing. Ero-sennin always kept the more perverted scenes for himself.”

“And now you want to read them?”

“You always drone on about the storyline. Aren’t the sex scenes part of the story?”

“They do have a narrative purpose.”

“See? Come on, start reading!”

Kakashi obliged. Fishing for his book, one hand let go of Naruto. Holding the book up so both of them could read, he started to read it out loud. Earning a happy hum from Naruto who just snuggled closer to him. Until he noticed Naruto’s breathing deepen. He gently dropped the book, wormed the arm around Naruto’s waist again and buried his mask-less face into Naruto’s hair.

He had absolutely no idea what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not exactly happy with this story. But I'll inflict it on you anyway ;-)
> 
> Sadly, I won't publish anything next week (and maybe the week after, too). I just need a little break. Sorry.


End file.
